


梦中危情录

by MarchOctober



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, all灿, 城灿, 寅灿, 彬灿, 旻灿, 玟灿, 菲灿, 辰灿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOctober/pseuds/MarchOctober
Summary: 在梦中绽放的是压抑已久的最本真的纯粹欲望
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 40





	1. 梦中危情录01/旻灿part

●旻灿

当一个美人用波光潋滟的水眸看着你，我想没有任何人可以有办法拒绝美人的所有请求。  
李旻浩就是个美人。  
方灿清楚地知道这一点。  
通常情况下，方灿对于弟弟们只要不过分的请求基本上是有答必应，但李旻浩总是要做最特殊的那个。  
他不会在日常中去找哥哥帮忙，他要等某一天装着可怜兮兮的样子跟方灿说哥哥只帮别人的忙连自己一个“小小”的请求都不答应。他明白，自己可怜巴巴的样子会让方灿心生愧疚，难以拒绝自己的任何请求。  
但就算很长时间只有一个请求……这个美人的请求也抵得上别人的好几个了！  
真的很过分！  
方灿难耐地把头靠到墙上，手抵在头两侧无错地抓了抓却没握住任何东西，最后只能把手臂抬起来挡在自己的脸前面，把额头放到胳膊上像是想要冷静一下。  
李旻浩一手抓着方灿的腰，另一只手的两根手指入侵哥哥的身体，在里面胡乱又有目的的开拓着。  
“舒服么，灿哥。”李旻浩俯下身去，贴上方灿的后背，在他耳边低语。他原本抓着方灿腰的手掀起方灿白色短袖的下摆，顺着流畅的腹部线条一路摸上去到达乳首。食指轻轻地在小巧的乳尖点了点，引来方灿无意识的瑟缩以后，便毫不留情地碾下去。  
指尖把乳头摁进胸口的软肉里，随后又把它从软肉里捏出来。有时候用粗糙的指腹去摩挲乳尖，有时候或轻或重的揉捏，有时候还往外揪。细微的快感让方灿不自觉地挺胸，李旻浩顺势张开手掌去拢住方灿单边的胸，把乳尖夹到食指和中指的指缝间，在手掌伸开又合拢的抓揉之间蹂躏乳尖。  
“旻浩啊，不要一直掐乳头，很痛——咿！”  
方灿惊叫了一声，后穴的软肉不受控制地收缩，轻轻嘬了李旻浩的指尖一下。  
找到了。李旻浩笑嘻嘻地放过一直被玩弄的乳头，伸手卸下方灿左耳的耳环，牙齿咬上耳垂，随手将碍事的耳环扔到不远处的桌子上。  
两根手指终于找到了自己的目的地，指腹轻轻在那块软肉上摩挲了一下，换来了身体主人不自觉的颤抖着后，便愉悦地戳了上去。最柔软也最敏感的地方被两根手指不停地刺戳，刺激腺体的快感如蛇一般沿脊椎窜上大脑，方灿的喘息陡然加重。  
年长者不自觉地塌下自己的腰，翘起屁股，去寻求更舒服的刺激，把自己更加送向年下者的手里。  
李旻浩自然能察觉方灿的身体变化。  
他的手顺着方灿的身体线条下滑，去碰哥哥已经挺立的性器。食指抹去顶端微微溢出的粘液，他感受到手下这具身体一瞬的抽搐，然后，他握住哥哥挺翘了很久的性器，手法娴熟地从上撸到下又撸回去，在根部的时候还有空余按摩一下两个沉甸甸的囊球。他又坏心眼地在后穴里加入了一根手指，三根手指在哥哥的软穴里肆意翻搅扩张，还不忘了不停地刺激着那块软肉。  
指腹磨蹭着敏感的囊袋，手掌握着性器有一下没一下地撸动，马眼不自觉地往外露着透明的腺液。腺液慢慢流出带来的失禁感让方灿的耳朵都羞红了，但羞耻感却也让他爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
不行、就这样射出来都话……  
“别玩了——哈、”方灿红着脸，难耐地向下抓住李旻浩的手腕，把手指从自己身体里抽出来。手指擦过前列腺位置的时候，如果不是李旻浩扶着，他就会一个腿软栽下去，“快点、进来。”  
“诶～哥好着急啊。”  
李旻浩拖长了音，像是不满方灿的催促，但抵在股缝间那个烫得不行的玩意却告诉方灿这弟弟其实心里有多着急。  
过多的润滑剂因为手指的离开顺着软肉流出穴口，一点点地被抵在穴口的龟头抹去。离开了手指的肉穴格外空虚，方灿快被这个关键时候还想欺负人的弟弟搞哭了。  
他回过头去看李旻浩。  
“你这个——额！”  
想被填满的愿望在没有开口说出来之前就被满足了。  
粗长的性器在方灿刚刚回头去看李旻浩的一瞬就进入了方灿的身体。硕大的龟头像傲慢的常胜将军，慢条斯理地破开肉穴的每一寸土地，不顾穴内软肉的收缩抗拒狠狠地刺进去，制服所有的阻力，把方灿操了个彻底。  
哥哥不禁地扬起脖子，等李旻浩完完全全地操进去之后才无力地垂下头，双臂抵着墙壁，大口大口地喘着粗气。  
李旻浩没说话，趁方灿还没回过神之前先把哥哥摆成了一个适合自己侵犯的姿势。  
“哥吃下去了哦，虽然没有吃完，但我已经等不及了。”他掐着哥哥的腰，“我要开始九浅一深地操你了，灿哥。”  
粗俗的床上情话让方灿本就冷白的皮肤轻而易举地染了艳色。李旻浩眼中品尝着难得的美景，嘴中也不闲胯下也不停。  
他把性器慢悠悠地往外抽，等顶着方灿的敏感点那一片之后就不再往外了，只是在那一块轻轻抽插。手下的这具身体果然很合他，他才刚开始磨，方灿就不由自主地开始大腿打颤，嗓子里“嗯嗯”地叫。等磨了几下之后他突然重重地插进最深处，性器把穴道撑地满满的。然后再抽出，再磨，再狠狠地顶进去。  
甬道的软肉刚开始还能配合着李旻浩的抽出插进有节奏的收缩，但到后来就只能娇滴滴地缠着施虐的性器，没办法再有意识地去按摩体内的这根肉棒了。黏腻的水声响在只有两个男人喘息声的空间里，像是催情的药，激得两人更加投入这场性爱。  
方灿张着嘴，胸膛起起伏伏。他努力和外界交换着氧气，偶尔还会从嗓子里冒出一两声似痛苦似愉悦的呻吟。乳尖颤巍巍地立在空气中，挺翘的性器随着李旻浩艹自己的节奏甩来甩去，前列腺液慢慢地从顶端滴落，液体被挤出马眼的酥麻感和后穴不断的刺激爽得他眼中溢出了生理泪水。  
眼看方灿习惯了自己的动作，李旻浩突然抽出性器只留下龟头在里面，又一下艹进方灿身体的最深处。  
“啊！等——太重、哈——”  
才这么来了几下，过度的酸胀感就让方灿难以承受。他颤抖着往前挪动屁股，想要逃离过多的刺激。  
他不知道为什么这一次李旻浩带给他的快感来的会这么凶，这和他们以前做爱的时候的感觉完全不一样。  
“别跑啊，灿哥，”李旻浩掐着方灿的腰把哥哥拉回自己的胯下，又一次重重地顶进去，“不是说好今天奖励我随便做么？”  
“哈啊、太深了旻浩——”方灿红着眼眶回头看他，鼻音很重，像是害怕，“这不行，太过了！”  
“但哥哥很舒服不是么？”李旻浩眨巴着他的大眼睛，满脸无辜。他慢慢抽出性器又狠狠地顶回去，同时还卡住方灿胯骨的往自己胯下送，这一下实在深，还蹭过了前列腺的位置。方灿的喉咙里冒出了一声喘息，声音娇得李旻浩的下体又涨大了一圈。  
“怎么、怎么又变大了？”  
简单的话却像最好的春药，直接点燃了李旻浩身体里所有的欲望。  
他低声说了句抱歉，就掐着方灿的腰大开大合。黏腻的体液顺着两人交合的地方流出来，依着方灿分开的大腿的内侧往地上滑。  
方灿被顶着一抖一抖的，慌乱之下也只能咬着手指试图堵住自己快要肆意飞出来饱含情欲的呻吟。  
李旻浩找准地方死命顶哥哥最舒服的地方，再狠狠地撞进肠道的最深处，每一下都又准又快。软肉紧紧地吸着他，一口又一口，极尽讨好，吸的他舒服极了，湿热的肉穴就像最好的温柔乡，让他恨不得一直呆在里面。  
“哥哥里面很湿很热很软哦，我在里面很舒服，只是哥能再翘一点屁股么，还没有完全吃下去哦？”  
方灿的耳朵红得更彻底了。本身被人用性器侵犯的饱胀感和源源不断的快感交织缠上大脑就让他难以招架，现在小一岁的弟弟还不停地用脏话说着下流的床笫私语，下克上的诡异快感让他全身上下更加敏感。  
他想骂这个小兔崽子，但牙齿离开手指，只会让令人害羞的叫床声跑出来。  
只是他不知道，他就算堵住嘴，好听的呻吟也还是会飘进李旻浩的耳朵里，像小猫叫一样，只会更容易让年下者产生欺负他的心理罢了。  
“哥夹的好紧啊，”李旻浩俯下身去亲吻方灿的后颈，声音低沉，“哥一定、哈，也很舒服吧？”  
因为姿势的原因，李旻浩不再方便性器大开大合去干，只能小幅度地去顶已经黏黏糊糊缠着性器不放的肉穴。他扒开哥哥的股瓣，提胯自下而上不停地去撞哥哥的屁股，刚刚还不能全部吃下的性器现在被艹开的肉穴全部吞了进去，进的一下比一下深，卵蛋打在屁股上，原本白白的屁股红了一片。  
“呃啊、哈……”  
好像要被捅穿了。方灿迷迷糊糊地想着。  
润滑剂和体液混在一起，因为李旻浩用力的操干被磨成了白沫糊在穴口，要么就顺着重力流到方灿的会阴再落到地上。  
坚硬的性器在肉穴中肆虐，一刻不停地在最深处顶来顶去，肠道已经被捅成了李旻浩性器的样子，热烫的肠肉娇滴滴地裹着肉茎，已经开始有不自觉地细微抽搐。  
“啊、哈啊，好深——”  
快感越积越多，却找不到一个合适的宣泄口。  
“旻浩、旻浩……”  
他扭过头努力去找带给他过多刺激的弟弟，李旻浩也不含糊，顺从地亲上哥哥的嘴唇，只不过下体进得更深。方灿全身颤抖，腰一下子没了力气，也更加方便李旻浩再往深处操操。  
李旻浩的性器撞开想要合拢的软肉，一次次深入、一次次近乎残忍的碾过敏感点。  
快感无时不刻不在冲刷着哥哥的神经，他只觉得氧气越来越稀薄，眼前已经开始发花。他想去摸摸自己的性器，但除了支撑着自己的力气他已经没有再多余的精力了。  
李旻浩非常愿意在这种时候展现一下自己的体贴。  
“哥先去一次吧。”  
他抓住方灿的性器，挤压按摩着已经挺翘了很久的肉棒。方灿的身体忽然僵直，李旻浩能感受到肉穴的软肉开始更加不受控制地缩紧，他轻笑着，食指抵住马眼毫不留情地摩挲，揉着性器前端刺激。  
鬼知道李旻浩从哪学的这些鬼东西。  
在李旻浩揉上性器顶端的一瞬间，方灿就无法再承受更多刺激，性器毫不客气地射出精液，冲刷尿道的快感让他头皮发麻，呼吸彻底失去规律。  
“旻浩呜——”  
高潮时痉挛的穴道也让李旻浩差点精关失守。他愤愤地咬了一口哥哥的后颈，把一手的精液抹了哥哥满腹肌，一手抬起方灿的一条腿，一手掐住方灿的腰，在抽搐的穴道里进行最后的大开大合，硬生生延长了方灿的高潮。  
“旻浩、不行……咿啊……”  
方灿哭叫着，不由得伸手去推李旻浩。李旻浩可不觉得软绵绵地在自己腹部滑来滑去的手是一种拒绝，就算是，他也当做是来自方灿的邀请。  
“怎么不行呢、哥？”李旻浩狠狠一撞，“这不是、哈很好吃下去了么。”  
过于刺激了。  
方灿眼前全黑，尖锐的耳鸣声响在脑内，全身上下唯一能感受到的是李旻浩抓着自己的手和在身体里肆虐带来过多快感的粗挺性器。  
“哥。”李旻浩最后一个深挺，在方灿身体深处射了出来。  
他贴近方灿的耳朵喃喃：“我爱——”

“旻浩啊，别睡了！”  
李旻浩睁开眼，大口喘息着胸膛起起伏伏，像是刚从梦魇里挣脱，但实际上他刚被拽出他心心念念的虚假温柔乡。  
啊，只是梦啊……  
他遗憾地想着，却在看清沙发边叫醒他的人时又以为自己进入了下一个梦。  
“怎么在练习室睡着了？”  
方灿站在沙发边，弯下腰担心地看着他。他穿了一件白短袖——和李旻浩梦中的方灿穿的一样的短袖，白皮肤在练习室的灯光下看好像发着光。  
“你不是和知城他们一起来练习么，他们人呢？”  
“啊……不知道……”此刻，李旻浩的灵魂，无。  
他不由自主瞟了自己的下身一眼，确定自己肿胀的下体没法被人在宽松的黑色运动裤下看出来，才灵魂归位。  
“不知道？”方灿哭笑不得，“你怎么不一觉醒来，连我都不认识啊？”他装作嫌弃的样子起身。  
李旻浩趁方灿离开之前抓住哥哥的胳膊。  
在方灿疑惑的目光下，他从沙发上慢悠悠地坐起来。踌躇半天吐不出一个字，引得方灿以为他出什么事了，他这才可怜巴巴地对方灿说：“哥，我想——”  
嘣！  
“我回来啦！诶呀，灿哥你作曲作完了？”  
韩知城冲进练习室，肩膀夹着手机打着电话还拎着两个大袋子，走路走的摇摇晃晃的。看得方灿心惊胆战，就怕这孩子摔了，赶忙扯开李旻浩的手上前去帮韩知城拿东西。  
“小心点。”  
“谢谢灿尼哥～诶，旻浩哥你这姿势，是要和灿哥说什么么？”  
“……没什么。”  
李旻浩眯起眼睛笑了。  
没关系，来日方长，最后能把大餐吃到嘴里的一定会是我。


	2. 梦中危情录02/彬灿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道我对你的欲望  
> 在梦中会如此热烈

●彬灿

MV拍摄的后台休息室，他敬爱的队长哥现在应该在沙发的另一头睡着，而非被他撩起毛茸茸的白色毛衣、面朝下压在沙发上，裤子还被扒下来褪到膝关节。哥哥身上盖着的外套被弟弟扔到一旁的梳妆镜上，然后又滑到桌子上，打翻了一片瓶瓶罐罐。  
这不应该。徐彰彬的潜意识告诉他。我不应该和【灿哥】在休息室里【做爱】。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，只觉得口干舌燥。  
我怎么能和灿哥在【休息室里】做爱。  
他们在化妆品乒乒乓乓摔下化妆台的伴奏中纠缠彼此的身体。  
方灿跪趴在沙发上，害羞和愤怒让他整个人都成了粉色，他狠狠地瞪着徐彰彬，嘴一开一合在说些什么。  
但徐彰彬听不见，他也听不进去。  
灿哥太白了。  
他抓过不知道谁扔到地上的衬衫绑住方灿的手腕，握住哥哥因为跪趴显得精瘦的腰，一边压下身去，一边细嗅哥哥身上的香水味。  
哥也好香。  
他扯下方灿的内裤，伸手握住男人性器的顶部开始磨蹭，另一只手扣住男人的腰免得他乱动。男人的呼吸不可避免地变得急促起来。  
“徐彰彬！”哥哥难耐地喘着气，因为性欲而被晕染地格外性感的嗓音烧得徐彰彬心痒，“你真的疯了！”  
我知道这里是MV拍摄的后台，但我不知道我对你的渴望如此强烈。  
“我现在就想上你，哥。”  
徐彰彬抽出压在抱枕下的黑色领带，趁方灿不注意蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“现在。”  
虽然方灿因为跳的高而且来自澳洲所以被粉丝们称为袋鼠、他自称是狼，但徐彰彬总觉得他的哥哥在某些时候更像难以驯服的猫科动物，例如漂亮的豹子。他会在舞台上霸气十足，他却也会亲昵又自然地向弟弟们撒娇。基本上，大多数弟弟都会嘴上喊着“不要这样”嬉笑着躲开。但他们不知道，如果得到回应，他们的哥哥会像一只猫科动物一样餍足。  
漂亮的猫科动物曾经在漂亮的澳洲小孩、温柔的dandy boy和嘴上嫌弃动作却温柔极了的最小的弟弟怀里得到了自己想要的回应，如果不是徐彰彬偶然撞见方灿赖在梁精寅身上任由忙内捋自己头发的场景，或许那三位弟弟就会一直占据这个秘密了。  
漂亮的豹子啊漂亮的豹子，你的弱点在哪呢？  
他咬上方灿的后颈，吮吸玩弄着叼进嘴里的那一块肌肤。哥哥不受控制地从嘴里露出好听的闷哼，腰背的肌肉不由得绷紧，脊背的曲线更加迷人。  
豹子放松了身体，顺服地躺在猎人手下。  
徐彰彬放开方灿的腰，掏出口袋里小包的便携润滑剂，顺着方灿的股缝倒下去。他及时用手指沾满润滑剂插进干涩的甬道，不紧不慢、一点一点地撑开哥哥的后穴，性器却贴上已经被润滑剂淌过的会阴，慢条斯理地前后送着自己的肉茎。  
视觉的丧失让方灿身体每一寸的触感都被无限放大，细小的摩擦都能被神经尽职尽责得放大后送到大脑。  
性器相互摩擦的感觉细微又让人上瘾，宛如有蚂蚁在啃噬肌肤，痒和对快感的追求让方灿浑身不自在。他挣扎着想找个痛快的刺激，就算是徐彰彬抓着他的性器狠狠撸动仗着主动权不在他这里也好，总比得过勾着心尖的吊人胃口的隔靴搔痒。  
忽然，方灿猛地弹起身子，大腿根开始细细颤抖，脚趾都蜷缩起来，齿间泄露出了徐彰彬期待已久的呻吟。  
他除了双膝以外没有别的支撑点，上半身只能又落回沙发上，额头抵着皮革大口喘息，觉得自己脸上发烫。  
徐彰彬找到了自己的目的地，但他并不心急按上去，他绕开了那个区域，还是慢慢抽插着自己塞进哥哥身体里的手指，仔仔细细地开拓着，偶尔碰一碰敏感的软肉引来方灿身体的颤抖。  
性器的前端溢出黏液，一点一点滴落到皮沙发上，滴落的吧嗒声和手指翻搅后穴的水声在方灿耳朵里听起来大的吓人，他甚至觉得连门外的人都能听见这场不合时宜的性事的开端。  
沙发肯定脏了。方灿晕晕乎乎地想。  
“哥，我可以么？”  
开拓的差不多了，徐彰彬在方灿洁白的脊背上落下几个细细的亲吻，声音难得低沉又温柔。  
“小兔崽子，”方灿的声音变得沙哑，他咬着下唇，烦躁又自暴自弃地更加分开自己的腿，往后蹭蹭屁股，找到徐彰彬的性器让它抵住自己的股缝，“继续。”  
成年男人之间的性爱从来没那么多弯弯绕绕。  
坚挺的性器一寸又一寸攻城略地，慢慢拓开每一寸软肉，一直抵达内核深处。被放大的胀满感和被填充的满足感让方灿情不自禁就弓起身子，等徐彰彬完全进来之后只能软下腰，使不出任何力气。  
被肉穴软肉紧紧箍住的感觉美好到不像话。徐彰彬稍稍停留在方灿身体里了一会儿，微微眯起眼睛享受了一下这紧致而且柔软的感觉。  
“我开始了，哥。”  
这是性爱开始的标志，也是徐彰彬征伐方灿领土的宣言。  
他开始挺腰，性器缓慢地、一深一浅地在方灿后穴抽插，每一下却是实实在在的擦过刚刚他探索到的敏感软肉。涂在性器上和塞进后穴的润滑剂顺着他抽插的动作溢出穴口，慢慢地滴到沙发上，像极了是从方灿身体里自己分泌出来的淫液。  
方灿的呻吟被他自己堵在嗓子里，混着喘息模糊不清。  
徐彰彬发现只要他擦过穴道内腺体，无论或轻或重，方灿的身子就会不自觉地抖一下，脊背紧绷然后又放松。这场面性感极了，看得他欲火更胜。  
他压下方灿的腰，不再讲究克制。  
粗大的性器忽然开始在身体里横冲直撞，几乎回回都是狠狠地蹭过前列腺才进到身体深处，而且越来越快。  
方灿只觉得自己的那块软肉要被顶烂了。身后男性的每一个动作都被身体细细地感受到，带来的刺激也呈几倍放大，源源不断的快感让他头昏脑胀。他看不见，他的世界里只有黑色，他能感觉到的只有徐彰彬侵略他的一举一动。  
他只能感受到徐彰彬。  
激烈的性爱在他身体里烧出一片火海，他觉得自己每一次呼吸都吐出的是在身体里作祟的烈焰，温度高得吓人。  
触电般的快感，高频率的冲撞，视觉的丧失，让忍耐力十级的方灿都无法忍受。  
他叫停，声音里带上了自己都不知道的示弱：“等等！彰彬——呜……太过了！”  
“灿哥在瞎说什么，”徐彰彬狠狠顶进方灿身体深处，嘴上用上了常用的撒娇口吻，“哥和旻浩哥不就是随便做都可以忍受的么？”  
“什么随便做——唔咿……不行、哈，彬……”  
方灿的尾音染上哭腔。  
“不是么？”  
徐彰彬扔下那句话就不再管方灿接下来说了什么了，他更用力地按下哥哥已经酥软的腰，让哥哥的屁股翘起来，让可以让哥哥愉悦到崩溃的前列腺更容易被自己蹭到，性器分开绞上来的软肉进得更深。方灿被徐彰彬带的前后晃动，但他挣扎不了，只能红了下巴，湿了眼眶，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，得空骂以下犯上的弟弟几句。  
后穴的软肉争先恐后地吸住在身体里肆虐的肉棒，敏感点被性器照顾的很好，每一次都带给身体最舒服的感觉。但当舒服堆积到了大脑无法处理的程度，那么舒服就会成为甜蜜的折磨。  
方灿只觉得自己想要射出来，但还在淅淅沥沥滴着黏液的性器并不是要射的样子，节节攀升的欲望怎么样都无法爆发出来。他喊徐彰彬的名字，却换来更加激烈的顶撞，头皮发麻，意识模糊。  
“彰彬、彰彬、”他想回头去看带给自己过多快感的弟弟，“彰彬——”  
尾音带着哭腔，抖的不行。  
徐彰彬亲了亲哥哥被他绑在身后的手的掌心。  
谁的手按在了紧绷的腹部，方灿朦朦胧胧间听到了有谁在喘息哭泣，又有谁在愉悦的安抚。等他的意识回归身体，又被强行延长到高潮逼的即将崩溃。  
他无法拒绝无度的索求，只能任由身体吃下每一缕快感，直至自己失去意识。  
后穴突然的痉挛和哥哥还没有射出来的性器告诉徐彰彬，方灿硬生生被自己干到干性高潮了。他咬咬牙忍住射精的欲望，破开痉挛着收缩的软肉，抵住那块最敏感的软肉开始进行自己最后的冲撞。  
方灿受不住地想要逃离，他挣扎着，却因为整个人都被徐彰彬掌控在手掌心里而不得不承受磨人的刺激。  
徐彰彬解开绑住哥哥手腕的衬衣和蒙住哥哥眼睛的领带，抵着那块折磨方灿的软肉将哥哥整个人翻了过来，面朝他。他看见哥哥红着眼眶，眼神涣散，嘴唇红艳艳的，面色如桃花，俨然一副爽到失去神智的样子。  
终于，徐彰彬在这场性爱的结尾第一次握住了哥哥挺立已久的性器。  
他压迫着哥哥性器的龟头一边让哥哥射精，一边抵着哥哥的前列腺灌满哥哥体内。但这只能让方灿细微地颤抖了一下，他睁着眼睛，呆呆地等着徐彰彬带给自己的快感结束。  
“灿哥？”  
徐彰彬把自己的性器抽出方灿的身体，发现哥哥在自己结束射精的那一刻就昏了过去。  
这场性爱确实磨人。  
他轻轻地笑了，在方灿额头上落下一吻。  
但这都是你撩拨我积攒的欲望。

“啊！Felix不该往那边走啊！”  
“我知道但这边有武器啊！”  
“真是——小心对面！嗷！”  
被黄铉辰和Felix吵吵闹闹玩游戏的嘈杂声吵醒，徐彰彬从睡梦中醒来，发现自己正坐在保姆车后排的位置，自己的肩上靠着睡得东倒西歪找到合适枕头的方灿。  
栗色的脑袋一点一点的……  
看起来还挺可爱。  
徐彰彬抿抿嘴唇，默默用外套把自己勃起的裆部遮住，扶起方灿即将掉下去的脑袋，不着痕迹地亲了哥哥的脸颊一口。  
睡梦会将我的欲望无限放大。  
我不知道我的渴望会对你如此强烈。  
我终有一天会得到你的，灿哥。


	3. 梦中危情录03/辰灿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦中总会梦见好事情

●辰灿

“前辈、前辈们好！”娇小可爱的漂亮女孩在几个姐姐妹妹的促狭微笑下鼓起勇气，双手将自己的专辑递给帅气英俊的前辈。就算见过黄铉辰前辈很多次，她还是不敢直视这位颜值非常高的前辈。  
她唯唯诺诺的，视线飘忽，支支吾吾地回答着黄铉辰礼貌的提问和寒暄，视线不由自主地落到后面沙发上回应了她们问好后就慢慢悠悠坐下的Stray Kids队长身上。  
这个休息室在她们进来的时候只有黄铉辰前辈和方灿前辈两个人。方灿前辈好像不舒服，刚刚站起来想和她们打招呼就面色潮红、浑身无力的样子。幸亏黄铉辰前辈在他身边把他扶了一把，让他坐下休息自己过来和她们打招呼，方灿前辈看起来才好点。  
怎么说呢……女孩晕乎乎地想。方灿前辈果然和传言中一样帅气，就算趴在桌子上形态也好好看啊。  
“打歌舞台要加油哦！”黄铉辰笑眯了眼睛，摸了摸口袋不知道在干什么，最后只是又把手掏出来，握紧拳头冲女孩们比了一个加油的手势。  
坐在后头沙发上埋头在臂弯里的方灿浑身一抖。

“话说……”跟在姐姐们身后的女孩忽然开口问，神色有点迷茫，“你们没觉得，前辈们刚刚一直有手机来电么？”  
“没有啊，你幻听了吧。”  
不可能啊，我明明听到有东西震动的声音啊 ……

不停震动的小巧机器不断翻搅着已经软黏的穴肉，后辈敲门声骤然响起让肠道有一瞬间不受控的收缩。再因为坐姿的原因，机器恰巧滑到正抵前列腺的位置。  
我就不该答应这小兔崽子玩什么跳蛋play！  
方灿死死咬着下嘴唇，把脸再往胳膊里埋，生怕泄露出一丝一毫的异样被前来拜访的后辈察觉。  
他可以说自己身体不舒服避免站起来让跳蛋折磨自己，但他不能坐在这还能被隔了八丈远的后辈们发现——他，Stray Kids的队长，正在和他珍贵的门面弟弟玩恶劣的道具性爱游戏。  
机器翻搅黏腻穴肉的水声他觉得整个屋子都能听得见，还有那玩意嗡嗡的震动声。  
紧张和羞耻生出诡异的快感，就算耳朵尖红透、理智告诉他这太疯狂了，他的下腹还是会兴奋地抽搐。  
性器已经硬得不行，他甚至能感觉自己让禁欲已久的身体狠狠地夹着那颗作乱的跳蛋，像是想让它不再震动，又像是想感受更激烈的爱抚。刺激的快感让身体的主人开始耳鸣，眼前开始泛花，呼吸变得急促。  
“哦，对了。”  
模模糊糊间，方灿听到一个熟悉的声音从好像很遥远的地方传来。  
下一秒，他就因为频率更快的震动浑身僵直。  
“打歌舞台要加油哦。”  
有一瞬间，他无法感受到外界究竟发生了什么。无论后辈是否离开、黄铉辰走到没有走到自己身边、体内的跳蛋是否还在跳动，他都不知道。大脑一片空白，反应也变得迟钝，直到黄铉辰把他从沙发上拉起来带进更衣室，脱下自己的裤子摸上自己的内裤，方灿才回过神来。  
“哥，射了呢。”黄铉辰眯了眯眼睛，调侃地说。  
顺从地依着方灿气呼呼勾着自己后颈但没什么力道的动作低下头，黄铉辰温柔地亲上方灿的嘴唇，在哥哥的带领下和哥哥进行着感情浓烈的唇齿交融。他本人的手倒是滑进方灿的衬衣里面，顺着腹肌一路往上摸，摸到已经挺立的乳头。指腹拨弄挺立的乳尖，还色情地揉捏周围的乳肉，搞的方灿晕晕乎乎的，虽然舒服但还是不够。  
黄铉辰的另一只手扒下方灿已经濡湿的内裤，顺着手感颇好的臀部摸到潮湿股沟，那里有一根从屁股里露出来的白线。他勾住裸露在外的那条线，绕了几下缠在食指上，坏心眼地小力气拽了拽。  
跳蛋在肠道里小小的挪动也会被高潮后的身体无限放大。随着肠肉的收缩，黄铉辰就算小小的拖拽那颗埋在方灿身体里的跳蛋也会被肠肉吸回更深的地方。  
等于说，方灿刚刚被一颗高速震动的跳蛋狠狠地艹了一下。  
方灿的喘息哽住了一瞬，拦着黄铉辰脖子的手不由自主地环住了他的肩，从嗓子里憋出一声似满足似难挨的呻吟，性器跳了跳却没能硬起来。  
“铉辰、铉辰尼……快点……”  
听见哥哥在叫他的名字，黄铉辰不再和方灿接吻。他去亲哥哥线条流畅的脖颈，在成年人性感的喉结上又舔又咬。  
“哥哥想要我么？”  
往日温柔又自持的眼眸被情欲染出水汽，体内的火越生越高，而面前这位还要确认他在自己心里的占领面积，让方灿非常不爽。他恶狠狠地咬上黄铉辰的肩膀，留下一个不深不浅的牙印。  
他不服气地说：“铉辰尼如果不想来，我可以叫彬——额！”  
话音未落，跳蛋就被黄铉辰干净利落地从方灿后穴拽出来，关电源、扔一边，再把自己硕大的性器挤进方灿湿哒哒的后穴里，动作一气呵成。  
紧嫩湿热的穴肉牢牢箍住黄铉辰的肉棒，极致的快感让黄铉辰下腹一紧，性器又涨大一圈，把方灿的后穴塞的满满的。  
“为什么、哥的身体会这么舒服。”黄铉辰托住方灿的屁股，把他往墙上抵，让他的双腿盘在自己腰上。  
跳蛋突然摩擦穴道，来自黄铉辰不可抵抗的入侵，还有因为姿势原因仿佛要进到胃里的炽热性器，接连而来的刺激让他呼吸一滞，茫然无措只能抱住弟弟的肩膀寻找一点安慰。  
“哥，现在的你就是最性感的。”  
“别——说这种话！”  
黄铉辰亲了亲方灿的耳朵，作为这场性事的开场白。  
粗大的性器一下又一下在身体里撞，前端长的还特别好，每次都能擦着方灿体内的敏感点顶进去，轻易进了这具温柔紧致的身体深处。本能让黄铉辰毫不留情地在方灿体内鞭挞属于自己的领地。  
他觉得自己在撞一团甜软又可口的甜点。  
方灿眼角晕开一片红，形状较好的嘴唇被黄铉辰和他自己搞的红肿又艳红，在性事中格外性感的冷白皮晃的黄铉辰心猿意马。哥哥的手臂无力却又紧紧地攀附着自己，仿佛他就是哥哥唯一的浮木，唱歌时清亮的嗓音此刻只为了黄铉辰喘出让人脸红心跳的呻吟。  
方灿觉得自己快不行了。年轻人的力气和精力都比他强了不少，相应的，他的性欲也比年长者更加强烈。  
他贴着墙壁，因为弟弟的顶弄和重力不断起伏，每一下都又凶又狠，仿佛这个狼崽子已经十年没吃肉一样。  
粗长的阴茎不断翻搅糜艳的肠肉，一次又一次地蹭过方灿体内最敏感的那点。快感堆积的热浪一次又一次地拍打着方灿的身体，电流窜上大脑神经末梢再反馈到他身体的各个细胞，让他不由得更抱紧正在操弄自己的那个人。  
淫荡的水声响彻在小小的更衣室里，烧的两个人理智全无。  
我在操方灿。  
黄铉辰脑子里只剩下这一个想法。  
我在艹我的哥哥，我敬爱的队长，在其他人眼里看起来不可亵玩的队长。  
这他妈太刺激了，靠，太爽了。  
被钉在弟弟性器上的男人已经无力再做点什么事去挣扎了。  
他尝试着向上逃离过度的索取，但他勾住的腰身、抱住的肩膀都是那位入侵者的身体，无论怎么逃离都会被人掐着腰往下压，迎来更重更深的撞击。肠肉欢心雀跃地拥住在身体里作乱的性器，和叫喊着停下的理智不同，他们更加遵循本能的愉悦。  
“太大了、太快了……铉辰啊……”  
快感越积越多，方灿的身体不由得开始蜷缩，穴道开始抽搐，他知道，自己即将到来高潮。  
“铉辰、黄铉辰——”方灿胡乱亲上黄铉辰的脸，湿着眼眶去找黄铉辰肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，企图勾起入侵者最后一点的同情心，“拜托，太过了，我快到了——哈，不能——”  
掌控这场性事的那位正在随着自己的心意乱来。  
“可以的，哥，”黄铉辰笑着吻上哥哥的嘴唇，把所有的呜咽和哭腔堵回方灿的喉咙里，“相信我，你可以承受的。”说罢，他加快了撞击的速度。  
毫无节奏可言的抽插就是黄铉辰在随心而动。他抱住方灿免得他掉下去，几步走到更衣室里放着的一张椅子上，坐下去，进行最后的冲刺。  
这几步下来，方灿的意识已经不剩多少了，快感让他失去了头脑，只能哼哼唧唧地趴在黄铉辰身上，呻吟一声不落地响在黄铉辰耳边，任由身体被黄铉辰掌控。方灿的性器不知道什么时候又挺立了起来，不断滴落着精液，染湿了黄铉辰的衬衫。  
黄铉辰轻笑一声，一边不停地向上送胯一边掐着方灿的腰往下压，在湿滑软嫩的穴道内大力戳刺。  
“呃——”  
方灿忽然僵直身子，更加用力地抱住黄铉辰，不受控制地被黄铉辰艹射了。  
黄铉辰咬着牙，在抽搐的穴道内又强忍射精的冲动抽插数十次之后，才抵着穴道最深处，喷薄出浓稠的精液。  
他喘着气，又转过头去和神色茫然的哥哥接吻。  
“灿哥，我爱——”

我爱灿哥么？我真的爱的是灿哥么？  
凌晨五点，SKZ的门面nim站在厕所的洗手池前，面对着泡在水里的内裤久久无言。  
我为什么会梦见我把灿哥上了……这不科学。  
一定有哪里不对劲——  
“铉辰尼已经起来了？”  
黄铉辰浑身一抖，僵硬地转过头去看在自己身后顶着一头卷毛的哥哥。  
“为什么起这么早，今天没什么事——哦。”  
方灿睡眼惺忪地走进厕所，打着哈欠从黄铉辰身后探了个脑袋，无意地瞟了一眼黄铉辰在干嘛。  
一个泡在水里的内裤让他正打着的哈欠一个僵硬卡在嘴里。  
他“碰”地合上牙齿，瞪大眼睛，看看内裤又看看黄铉辰，直到弟弟从脖子红到耳朵羞得不行，这才了然一笑，笑嘻嘻地问：“梦见好事情了？”他撞了撞黄铉辰的肩膀，嘿嘿地笑出声。  
黄铉辰红着一张脸，张了半天嘴都不知道该怎么回复方灿。  
见弟弟快成为鹌鹑，方灿体贴地说：“我过会再来上厕所哦，我什么都没看见，铉辰尼放心，哈哈哈。”  
我倒希望哥哥能看见点东西。  
黄铉辰晕乎乎地想。  
这样我之后追你就能少废点心了。  
等等，我为啥要追灿哥？等等……  
再等等，话说——  
为什么梦里我不快点艹灿哥，灿哥就要去找彰彬哥啊！？


	4. 梦中危情录04/城灿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫉妒是最好的助燃剂。

韩知城，他知道自己从来不是什么乖孩子。  
有哪个乖孩子会对哥哥产生欲望？  
有哪个乖孩子会无时不刻思考着怎么把哥哥据为己有？  
有哪个乖孩子会因为哥哥对人人平等的温柔体贴嫉妒到快发疯？  
就算现在方灿正乖乖骑在自己跨上半眯着眼睛和自己接吻，整个房间只有他们两个，方灿自己和铉辰换了房间就为了和自己一个屋，韩知城心中的那股火还是烧的不停。  
他一手按住方灿的后脑勺，更加深地吻下去，吻到方灿不自觉用手推他的胸口，嗓子里嗯嗯啊啊向他求饶，眼睛蒙上一层因缺氧而溢出的水雾。韩知城饶过他一次，轻咬一下他的下唇离开他的嘴唇。  
方灿偏开头大口喘息，还要一边用水光潋滟的眼睛去瞄少年的表情，像是红灯区里那些看似清纯实则放荡的人。。  
磨人，是狐狸。  
韩知城把他的脸掰回来面朝自己，大拇指摩挲着他红肿的下唇，眸中的光阴沉沉的。半晌，他叹了一口气，脑袋放到方灿肩上，委屈巴巴地问：“为什么，不能只好好地看着我一个呢，哥。”  
方灿歪头想看趴在自己肩上的韩知城什么表情，但他肯定只能看见一个毛绒绒的后脑勺。他叹了口气，抬起手，轻轻抚摸着韩知城软软的头发，落在韩知城耳朵里的话又温柔又冰冷：“我为什么要只看你？”  
“那你还要看谁呢。”  
韩知城抬起头，直直地看进方灿满是情欲的双眼。他虽然渴望爱欲，但却仿佛下一秒就能抽身而出这场肢体纠缠，只留下韩知城一个人挣扎。  
凭什么，凭什么？  
“铉辰怎么样？”方灿的鼻尖轻轻顶上韩知城的鼻尖，撒娇似地蹭了蹭，“身高高，体格大，可以轻易——”  
“我的确是娇小型，灿哥。”  
韩知城一下把方灿掀翻在床上，柔软的床铺让韩知城身下这具躯体在床上弹了一下。长久锻炼的肌肉在这一刻发挥了很大的作用，起码能在全身用上力量把他觊觎已久的人压在身下。他双手撑在方灿脑袋两遍，阴影投下，就像一个囚笼。  
“但我下头那玩意可不小，能让你爽翻。”

两指蘸着温过的润滑剂撑开穴口，一点点地伸进穴道里。穴肉被略低于体温的液体刺激地一缩，紧紧绞住手指，却只能毫无招架之力地被继续拓开来。  
韩知城咬住方灿的乳尖，他能明显感觉到方灿的腰一抖，然后齿间上的东西又往嘴里送了送。方灿的上半身躬出了漂亮的弧度，红着脸把自己往韩知城手里送。  
心里赞叹了一下哥哥身姿的漂亮，韩知城用舌头重重舔过无辜的乳头，然后立刻叼在牙齿之间细细品味。可怜的小豆子被坚硬的牙齿磨得坚挺又硬，被韩知城吐出来之后带着口水，在灯光下散发着淫靡的光。  
身体被逐渐撑满的快乐和细微快感带来的贪念让方灿的脑内一片混沌，他难耐地扭动了一下腰寻求更多，却被弟弟毫不留情地拍了屁股让他乖一点。羞耻感和快感让他的眼眶中迅速聚起一层水雾，但他毫无办法，掌握节奏的又不是他自己，只能撑起身子勾住韩知城的脖子奉上嘴唇，以祈求一个安抚的亲吻。  
韩知城在床上向来是大方的。  
他慷慨地给了方灿一个期待已久的法式舌吻，在哥哥半眯着眼睛乖顺地享受唇齿交融的时候，手底下立刻抽出指头，毫不留情地将自己肿胀滚烫的性器送进方灿的体内。方灿还没从嗓子里发出一声急促的尖叫，就被韩知城堵回了喉咙里。  
韩知城艹人的动作倒是和他的嘴炮一样，迅猛而坚定。  
甬道被满满地撑开，贪吃地、紧紧地吸着那根在自己体内肆虐的肉棒。软肉像是小口，软嫩滑腻，在韩知城抽离又怼进来的时候一下又一下嘬着他的阴茎。  
他一刻不停地在自己心心念念的身体里掠夺快感，恰到好处的温暖和挤压让他头脑发涨，一句话都不说只想艹得再深、更深一点，最好让自己和这个身体融为一体。  
“哥，爽么？”韩知城贴在方灿耳边问，“你现在夹我夹的更紧了，是喜欢我这么问你么？”  
“不呜呜——呃、没有……哈……”  
哥哥作为下面的那方，仗着房间隔音效果好，正毫无掩饰地从嘴里冒出婉转甜腻的呻吟。  
“快点，韩尼，再用力操我。”  
猩红的舌尖在皓齿间若隐若现，水波涟漪的眸子柔柔地看着弟弟。他想最好叫的再勾人一点，勾得弟弟更加疯狂一点，让自己烂在让人欲罢不能的性欲里。  
快点，再让我舒服一点。  
他渴求着。  
当然，他成功了。  
韩知城红了眼睛，死命地撞手下这具精壮的身体。  
这是我的哥哥。他想。这是我最敬重的哥哥。  
“呜嘤！哈——知城，知城啊——”  
猛烈的攻势让方灿措手不及，身子猛地一弹，手一下抓住韩知城的手臂，好像是要求一点安全感。  
韩知城被穴道猛地一夹，差点精关失守，咬着牙才勉强忍下来。  
他抬头去看喊他的人，就见方灿红着眼眶，皓齿咬着下唇，一副想要更多的欲望却又害怕刺激的模样。  
纯洁又放荡，天使和婊子。  
当然都是后者更符合人心。  
会让灿哥呻吟变调、浑身无力的开关，就这么开着吧。  
硕大的性器顶着前列腺碾进甬道深处，暴突的青筋揉着黏腻的肠壁撞进身体，性器抽出插入的频率堪比一个勤勤恳恳工作的打桩机，翻搅到润滑剂变成了一层层白沫挤在穴口，顺着股缝往床单上流。  
咕叽咕叽的水声听得人面红耳赤，但被卷进爱欲漩涡的人哪里还顾得上这么点廉耻心？  
年长者的叫床声，要不是这房间隔音效果好，早就搞的整个酒店人尽皆知，说不定明天早上就是某团队长和队员做爱，全酒店都能听到的新闻。  
方灿全身无力，感觉自己快要被身体里那根肆虐的性器磨得融化成一滩春水，手指落回床上胡乱揪住床单，企图释放一点难耐地刺激。  
窜上他大脑的快感可是一点没少。  
伞状头部破开扭扭捏捏的肠道长驱直入，性器长得像是要捅进他的胃里，又像是要撑裂他的后穴。性器随着主人的意愿狠狠操干方灿的敏感点，动作干净利落又凶猛，带给方灿如潮水般汹涌而入的快感。  
救救我……救救我……太过了……  
性器顶住敏感点慢慢研磨，快感绵延不断如同电流扑上大脑，方灿被刺激地发抖，手不自主去推韩知城想要获得一丝丝的喘息。  
“知城，不能——嗯啊……”  
可他得到的只能是是更用力的抽插，深深捣进身体深处。  
方灿哑着嗓子嗯嗯啊啊地叫，灵魂被一波又一波涌进大脑的浪潮钉在巅峰下不来。  
在被艹射的那一刻，他眼前炸出白光，后穴想紧紧绞住那根送他失神的玩意却被它给溜掉，嘴里喊不出一丝声音，连脚趾都爽到蜷缩。  
他双目无神地看着天花板，一只手茫然地抱紧撑在自己头旁边的那个胳膊，腰一弹一弹地痉挛着。  
但韩知城可没打算就此打住，他还没射呢。  
“哥，抱住自己的腿吧。”  
韩知城亲吻了一下方灿的脸颊，拉起方灿的胳膊让他抱住他的双腿，下身慢慢顶进更紧实的肉穴，被抽搐的肠壁包裹着，舒爽到闭着眼睛喟叹了一声。  
又被填满的快感让方灿无所适从，这好像有点超出他的预期了，但却很舒服。他啜泣着，自己一手环过双膝将双腿合拢贴近自己，一手握成拳用力咬在，任由韩知城在自己身上攻城略地。  
高潮后依旧敏感的身体继续被开拓着，得了趣的阳具艹起肉穴来现在是又凶又狠，发了狠地捣方灿身体最要命的那块肉，就像是要操烂那块软肉才罢休。  
“要坏了、要坏了——韩尼不行……嗯啊……”  
“哪里像是要坏了，灿哥？”韩知城说，“里面水好多，你一定很爽啊。”  
方灿的理智溃不成军，他像是暴风雨中漂浮在广阔海域上的一叶小艇，只能任由海浪拍打他的灵魂和身体。  
韩知城一下又一下在方灿洁白的胸膛上落下一个吻，身下的进攻也到了最后的收尾阶段。  
“你以后最好永远属于我，灿哥。”他拿下方灿咬在嘴里的手，一边听着零碎的呻吟响在耳畔一边把方灿的手放在嘴边在他的腕骨上狠狠咬了一口，疼痛和高潮同时向方灿涌来，“不然我不知道自己会嫉妒成什么样子。”  
嫉妒是原罪，你没办法想象被嫉妒浸染过的人会变成什么偏执狂。

“韩知城！松口！”  
韩知城猛地睁开眼睛，一个轱辘翻身就掉下了床，晕晕乎乎间看见他灿哥皱着脸捂着手腕气呼呼地看着他。  
“你是狗吗，大早上咬人？嘶——”方灿呲牙咧嘴地揉着手腕，那上头有清晰可见的牙印，看上去就很疼。  
我成功了。  
韩知城眼睛一亮，心中藏在角落的阴郁的想法开始欢呼雀跃。  
我在他身上留下了我的印记。  
方灿一边心疼地看着自己的手腕，一边一脚踹上爬上床凑过来笑嘻嘻道歉的韩知城：“鬼才信你不是故意的。”  
“诶呀～灿哥～”  
“闭嘴，你晚上还是继续和精寅一屋吧，我信了你的邪。”


End file.
